Water Dragon Slayer's Lament
by Amyra Silverheart
Summary: Amyra is a Water Dragon Slayer. Her exceed is something most would not expect. Their secrets must stay secret... but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1: The start of the Adventure

**Amyra: Hey there! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! And I will try to update often!**

**Gray: She says, having a story she hasn't worked on for more than a year...**

**Amyra: Shut up Gray! *smacks Gray on the head***

**Gray: OW! What was that for?!**

**Natsu: Hah! Serves you right stripper**

**Gray: What did you say flame brain?!**

***Natsu and Gray start fighting***

**Amyra: *sigh* Lucy would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Lucy: Sure! Amyra doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Erza: And if she did we would see hell...(Maybe)**

**Amyra: What was that?**

**Erza: Nothing.**

**Amyra: *shrugs* Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fire dragon's… roar!" I heard a voice yell, followed by the scent of flames.

"Ice make…shield!" a second voice yelled, this was followed by the scent of ice. I smirked.

_'Fire and ice… not a good combination. Plus I smell a dragon slayer.'_ I thought as I opened the doors, Mizuki napping on my head. All of the heads in the room turned, looking at me. I adjusted my midnight blue messenger bag, my pure white pleated skirt rustled slightly as I gripped my sky blue tank top. A pang of nervousness hit me.

"Um… excuse me, where is the master of this guild?" I asked, cursing my voice for sounding weak and unstable. A flame-covered fist made it's way toward my face. I quickly leaned to the right, causing Mizuki to yowl in surprise as she fell off of my head. My light brown shoulder length hair swayed slightly, a few strands singed from the flames. My emerald eyes widened in surprise as a pink haired boy about the same age as me stood at the end of the arm connected to the fist. The boy grinned.

"If you want to talk to the old man you have to fight me." He said. I blinked and glanced around the guild. They all seemed surprised at the statement and began to whisper among themselves. I remained silent, listening in of a few of the conversations.

"What is Natsu talking about?"

"Dunno. But why is he picking a fight with her?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why should I?" I said, my voice filled with annoyance. The whispers silenced. Natsu (I assumed) grinned.

"Because you seem strong." He said. I stared at him.

"Hah?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Mizuki looked at the boy and snickered.

_'He's smarter than he looks.'_ She commented in my mind. I glared at her.

_'Don't be rude. Besides, he may be the dragon slayer we are looking for.'_ I snapped.

_'No way of telling, besides you're planning on saying that you're just a water mage instead of a water dragon slayer, right?'_ she stated. I remained silent. She snickered again.

_'I thought so.'_ She stated. I glared at her from the corner of my eye. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll fight you." I muttered. Natsu's grin widened. I was then led out to an open field with a cliff on the side. I stood across from Natsu, my hands at my sides. A scarlet haired girl also about my age stood on the side her hands on her hips. The rest of the guild stood behind her, making bet on if either Natsu or I would win.

"Are you two ready?" the scarlet haired girl asked. Both Natsu and I nodded. She nodded and stepped back.

"Begin!"

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu yelled, sending a large stream of flames towards me. I lifted my left hand, a wall of water lifting up in front of me. The wall of water cancelled out the flames. Some water around my right hand swirled and formed a ball in the open palm. The guild stared at me. Natsu was stunned for a moment, but shook himself out of it and was about to attack again, if not for the compact ball of water that was formerly in the palm of my right hand and he was sent flying back. I summoned three small streams of water and had two of them tie around his arms and torso and the third to wrap around his legs, insuring that he would not be able to attack when he got up. If he was ABLE to get up, that is.

"I win." I declared bluntly. The guild members that bet on me cheered. I glared at them for a moment before they lifted me onto their shoulders, carrying me back to the guild. I was about to protest and saw a small old man wearing a strange looking blue and orange striped hat that had ears, a white T-shirt with a fairy tail symbol, and an orange and blue coat and shorts. He looked at me. The members that had me on their shoulders let me down so I stood in front of the old man. Mizuki quickly walked up to my side. The old man smiled.

"I am the master of this guild, how may I help you?" he asked I stood up straight and bowed.

"My name is Amyra Silverheart and this is my cat Mizuki. I would like to join your guild." I said with a small smile. Master nodded.

"Alright. Please follow me." He said, turning and walking up to his office. Mizuki and I followed close behind. He went over to his desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out a stamp.

"Now, where and what color do you want your mark?" he asked holding the stamp up.

"I would like it on my right shoulder in teal please." I said, pointing at the spot on my shoulder that I wanted it. He nodded and stamped the spot, the guild mark appearing.

"And what about you Mizuki?" he asked, looking at the lavender exceed.

"I would like mine to be midnight blue on my back please." She said turning. He again nodded and stamped her back.

"By the way, what kind of magic do you use?" he asked as he put the stamp in her drawer. I hesitated and looked at Mizuki.

_'Should I tell him the truth?'_ I asked. She shrugged

_'I suggest you don't tell him and let them find out on their own.'_ She replied. I sighed of exasperation for the second time that day.

"I am a water mage." I said with a small smile. He noted my hesitation before answering but said nothing about it.

"Alright, now let's go introduce you to the rest of this family" he said, walking past me and back out of his office. I followed him back down to the bar and he jumped onto the counter. I noted that all of the other members were back inside the guild and that Natsu was picking a fight with a raven-haired boy.

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" he yelled with such a loud voice I jumped slightly. Then again, it may have just been my dragon hearing. The guild looked at their master.

"This is our new member, Amyra Silverheart. Water mage." I bowed to them, since I decided to be polite.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said with a smile, "and I suppose that would be lucky for you Natsu. Now you can fight me whenever you want." Everyone in the guild blinked. I reached my consciousness out to the nearest member, which happened to be Natsu.

_'How does she know my name?'_ He thought I remained silent. I knew that if I answered, they would get suspicious of what my magic really is. My smile widened.

"I overheard you all call him Natsu so I assumed that was his name." I stated tilting my head slightly to the right. All the members went oh and a girl also about my age with short white hair walked up to me, she was followed by a girl and boy older than me also with white hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Amyra, Mizuki. My name is Lissanna Strauss, these are my older siblings, Mirajane and Elfman. We are all take-over magic users." The girl with the short hair said, gesturing at herself and the boy and girl behind her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lissanna, Elfman, Mirajane." I said with a smile "I hope we become good friends." A few moments after Lissanna and her siblings walked off to one of the tables, Natsu walked up, knocking heads with the raven-haired boy. (He had somehow lost his shirt and pants in the past five minutes…) the scarlet haired girl followed them. I tilted my head, wondering what they wanted.

"Hello Amyra. My Name is Erza Scarlet, Re-quip wizard." The scarlet haired girl said with a small smile. The raven-haired boy turned his head toward me, completely ignoring Natsu for the moment.

"Hey there. I'm Gray Fullbuster, ice make wizard." He gestured at Natsu, "and flame brain over there is Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer."

"Gray! Clothes!" a brown haired girl yelled. Said boy looked at himself.

"Gah! When did this happen?!" he yelled. Then he ran off to find his clothes.

"I'm Cana. Nice to meet you." The girl said looking over at me. I smiled. Mizuki looked up at me.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk?" Mizuki asked flying up and landing on my head. I looked at her.

"You mean I walk and you ride on my head?" I asked.

"Yep." She said with a smile. I sweatdropped. Well, no surprise there. I looked around the currently fighting-like-there-was-no-tomorrow guild and grinned. Well this is going to be a fun.

* * *

**Amyra: *sighs* Welp, there you go.**

**Lucy: what happened to all your energy earlier?**

**Amyra: School happened.**

**Erza: School? I thought school didn't start till next month.**

**Amyra: Nope. Hawaii school system sucks. Anyway, please let me know what you think and if you want me to do anything specific to the characters let me know as well! I'm open to ideas!**

**All characters: *shivers***

**Amyra: *smiles* Until next time!**


	2. Enter Lucy!

**Amyra: Heya! Another chapter finished in... 2 days? 3 days? Just don't expect me to update that quickly on a normal basis, please.**

**Erza: So... already to the second episode of the anime, huh?**

**Lucy: We completely bypassed the first episode though...**

**Amyra: Well, no helping that. Anyway, Erza would you like to do the honors?**

**Erza: Sure thing. Amyra doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

~ Six years later ~

I quickly tied my hair with a sky blue and white ribbon as I rushed out the door of my house. Mizuki flew behind me, closing and locking the door. The bottom half of my floor-length, sky blue coat flapped behind me. The silver waistband and checkered diamond design glistened in the sun. My mid-calf black boots clicked on the cobblestone road as I ran. I was running late, all because of Mizuki not waking me up. I ran to the guild entrance. I stopped to catch my breath. Mizuki as per usual landed on my head. I gasped for breath, even though my house was about a half-hour walk to the guild. I regained my composure, opened the doors to the guild and walked inside. Master was standing on the counter of the bar, just finishing announcing the members that will be participating in the s-class quiz. I dropped my head. Guess not this year either.

"And this year I will allow Amyra to automatically become an S-Class mage." My head shot up. The rest of the guild began to mutter amongst themselves.

"What's that supposed to mean old man?!" Natsu roared, clearly mad that I had beaten him to s-class mage status. I stood there dumbfounded. Mizuki looked down at me from her perch.

'_Well, that worked out in the end.'_ She said with a small smile. I glared at her.

'_This still doesn't make up for the fact that you didn't wake me up.' _I growled. I then noticed that Warren was looking at me strangely. I blinked and tilted my head, only to have Mizuki's claws dig into my head while trying to stay on.

"OW!" I screamed, causing the whole guild to jump. I ripped Mizuki off of my head and glared at her.

"What was that for?" I yelled at her.

"I was trying to keep myself from falling off." She replied as-a-matter-of-factly. The guild members sweat dropped. A few seconds passed and Erza stepped forward.

"A-anyway, congratulations on becoming an s-class mage." She said patting me on the back. Well, it was more like getting hit by —well, let's just say I almost fell over because of that "pat".

"Th-thanks…" I replied with a slight cough.

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT AMYRA BEAT ME TO BEING AN S-CLASS MAGE!" Natsu roared, enveloping his fists in flames. I looked at him and put him in a water lock.

Mizuki had gone to hang out with Happy while I was stuck fighting most of the male population of the guild. By the end of that day I won against all of the males that wanted to challenge my becoming an s-class mage. I had to beat Natsu ten times alone. I was able to escape a little later for a job that needed some monster bashing. I REALLY needed to relieve some stress after that. Apparently later everyone began calling me a monster, kind of like Erza but she was worse and I didn't have that short of a temper.

~ One year after that ~

I was looking at the request board before I smelled Natsu and Happy. They were with a smell that wasn't someone I knew, but it smelled familiar. I looked over at the door when Natsu kicked the door open.

"Tadaima!" he yelled, a very annoyed look on his face. Behind him was a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes.

"Welcome back." Everyone's not very orderly reply came. A moment later Natsu kicked one of the guys for giving him "false info" about Igneel. I sighed. It was his fault for going after every possible lead to find his "father"… it was the same for the first month that Mizuko, my "mother" disappeared. A brawl soon ensued, with Natsu right in the middle of it. I looked at the girl he brought with him. She was talking to Mira, a dreamy look in her eyes. She got her stamp a few moments later (A/N: I know it's a bit different from the original, but this is for a good reason! I swear!) And had a huge, excited smile on her face. I grabbed the job I had been looking at, which was to find a lost pet, and walked up to her.

"Hey! Your new here right?" I said happily with a small wave. The girl looked over at me and nodded.

"Cool! Do you want to join me so I can show you the ropes?" I asked, not taking "no" for an answer. Since I already got permission to go on said mission, grabbed her wrist and walked out of the guild, her in tow.

Guild's P.O.V.

The guild was fighting like usual, only to be stopped by the master, like usual. And after the little lecture the old man gave, Natsu wanted to introduce the guild to Lucy. He looked around for the blonde, just to realize that she wasn't there.

"Nee, Happy." He said looking at his partner. The blue exceed looked at him. "Where did Lucy go?"

"Oh, the newcomer that came in with you?" Mira asked, suddenly going into matchmaker mode. Wakaba looked around as well.

"Has anyone seen Amyra? She was here just a second ago…" he asked. The rest of the guild then noticed that the water mage was no where to be seen. Mizuki was sitting at a nearby table, looking at a sheet of paper. Mira grinned.

"Amyra took Lucy out on a job with her." Mira said, pointing out the currently open guild doors. A few moments later, both Amyra and Lucy walked back into the guild.

Amyra's P.O.V.

I had gotten to know Lucy a little in the hour we spent looking for that stupid pet. But when we entered the guild again everyone was staring at us. I blinked and looked in Mizuki's direction. The stupid cat didn't make a single move to explain why Natsu was glaring at me. I smiled nervously.

"Um… Tadaima?" I muttered quietly. Lucy walked up to Natsu and smiled brightly.

"Hey Natsu, why are you glaring at Amyra?" she asked. Natsu looked at her.

"Well, I wanted to be the one that took you on your first mission…" he said quietly. Everyone in the guild (including me) blinked. I looked at Warren and gave him the look "does he actually mean that?" Warren nodded, telling me that was exactly what was going on in Natsu's mind. I began to snicker.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike her." I said with a smirk, causing Natsu to look away, his face slightly pink. The rest of the guild started.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**Amyra: YAY! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I couldn't resist putting that little tidbit of NaLu in there...**

**Natsu and Lucy: ...**

**Amyra: I'm also a fan of a few other pairings but I'll save them for another time.**

**All characters: *stares***

**Amyra: What? I do! Anyway, thank you, people that reviewed last chaper and see you next time. Please review!**


	3. Daybreak Job, Start! (Part 1)

**Amyra:*sigh* Another chapter done...**

**Lucy: Are you okay, Amyra?**

**Amyra: Yeah... I'm fine. But school is being a pain in the arse...**

**Erza: By the way... Where are Natsu and Gray?**

**Lucy: Still fighting from chapter 1...**

**Amyra: Heh... Still?**

**Juvia: Gray-sama! You can do it! Juvia believes in you!**

**Erza, Amyra, and Lucy: *suprised* JUVIA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Juvia: Juvia arrived in between Chapter 1 and 2.**

**Amyra: I-I see... Would you like to do the disclaimer then?**

**Juvia: Of course! Amyra does not own Fairy Tail. And Gray-sama Belongs to Juvia! No one else!**

**Amyra: *falls* A-anyway... Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"You liiiiiiiiiiiike her." I said with a smirk, causing Natsu to look away, his face slightly pink. The rest of the guild started._

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

* * *

~ A few days later ~

I walked over to the table Mizuki was sitting at, completely exhausted with trying to get Warren off my back for that telepathic conversation he caught me and Mizuki having last year. I sat down, only to be grabbed by Natsu and dragged out of the doors. Natsu grabbed Mizuki as well.

"What the-" I yelped. I was dragged all the way to a house that smelled strangely of Lucy. Natsu looked at me and grinned.

"This is Lucy's house!" he stated pointing at the house. I blinked. Lucy's?

"And your reason for dragging me here is…?"

"So, the five of us can become a team!" he exclaimed excitedly. I was about to say something but he had already climbed up the wall to the second floor and opened the window. A few moments later I heard a scream and someone yell "Lucy kick!" I sighed, walked over to the door and knocked.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" I called as I opened to door. I blinked in confusion when the blonde ran down the stairs wrapped in a towel and a stack of papers held to her chest.

"Let me guess, Natsu was in your room when you came in after taking a shower?" I asked with a small smirk. Mizuki snickered.

"YES! How did you know?" Lucy exclaimed. I sighed.

"Natsu dragged Mizuki and I here so we could become a team." I said with another sigh. Lucy looked confused. I smiled.

"He wants to be partners with you and me." I explained. "A team is when our other members form a group with each other, like how Levy is with Jet and Droy to form team Shadow Gear."

"Oh, so he wants to form a team of the three of us and your cats?" Lucy asked. I shrugged.

"I suppose, but shouldn't you go put some clothes on first?" I asked, pointing at her "attire". She looked down at herself and shrieked. I flinched at the sudden loud noise, since my ears are sensitive. She ran back up the stairs, kicked Natsu and Happy out of her room and slammed the door shut. Natsu looked at the door and then looked at me.

"What's with her?" he asked pointing at the closed door. I stared at him with half-closed eyes. Mizuki looked at my reaction to the question and snickered.

"I don't know… maybe she kicked you out of her room because you barged into her room while she was just getting out of the shower and wanting to change?" I said sarcastically. Natsu stared at me.

"Huh?" he asked, confusion written all over his face. I face palmed and groaned. This guy is an idiot. Happy and Mizuki looked at each other and snickered. I glared at the two at them to shut up as Lucy walked down dressed in a maroon T-shirt and caprice. She clapped her hands together.

"That's right! I have a new key to make a contract with! Do you guys want to see how a celestial mage makes a contract?" she asked looking at Natsu and me excitedly. We nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a slight smile. She nodded, walked to the center of the room and pulled out a silver key.

"I'm the one who connects the paths to the Stellar Spirit world. Thou shalt answer my call and traverse the gate. Open, gate of the Canis Minor! Nicola!" she chanted. I suddenly began to hear the cheesy music you sometimes hear at carnivals. I looked around for a second, trying to find the source of the music, and I realized it was coming from the key. Creepy…but anyway, a small snowman looking dog appeared. Both Natsu and Happy stared at it and waved their hand.

"Don't mind." They said with the most bored faces I have ever seen them make.

"He's not a failure!" Lucy exclaimed with a pissed off look on her face. She then suddenly grabbed the spirit. "Ahh! Kawaii!"

"I-is that so?" I asked with a slightly worried look.

"Nicola doesn't take too much magical energy, so he's popular to keep as a pet spirit." Lucy explained, completely ignoring my question. She then continued with the contract, which was just asking when the spirit was available and such. Nothing too interesting.

"That's right, I should give you a name!" Lucy said looking at the spirit.

"Isn't it Nicola?" Happy asked.

"That's just a general name." Lucy said with a small frown, then she stared at the spirit for a moment. "I've got it! Come here Plue." The spirit looked at her.

"Plue?" Me, Natsu, Happy and Mizuki asked.

"It's sounds cute, right?" she said with a large smile. "Isn't it, Plue?"

I sighed. Natsu looked between Lucy and me.

"Yosh! Let's form a team!" he exclaimed with his usual grin. I shrugged.

"I really don't care." I deadpanned. Lucy looked excited.

"Sure!" she said happily. Natsu's grin widened.

"Great! I already found us a job!" he exclaimed, holding up the request. Lucy grabbed the paper and read it as I looked over her shoulder.

"Let's see… Shirotsume town, huh? Uso, 200,000 jewels just for taking a book from the Duke Everlue guy's mansion?" she read. I continued reading.

"Warning! He's a perverted lecher currently recruiting blonde and brunette maids…" I look over at Natsu and Happy.

"Lucy's blonde and Amyra's brunette, right?" Natsu said with a creepy smile.

"Let's make them infiltrate the mansion as maids" Happy stated with an equally creepy smile.

"It seems that we've been duped." I said bluntly. Mizuki was laughing so hard that she was crying. I, in turn, glared at her.

"Alright, let's practice. You two, call Happy, Master." Natsu said, gesturing at Happy. Lucy and I looked at each other.

"Neko mou iia!" Lucy yelled. I just shook my head and threw water at the two schemers. Mizuki, at this moment, was practically dying. I sighed again and pulled out a small dagger from a secret pocket in my coat. Mizuki noticed first and shut up immediately. Natsu and Happy looked at her because of her sudden silence and followed her line of sight to the dagger in my hand. I smiled sweetly and began twirling the blade. Both boys paled at that exact moment. They both learned from years of experience to not mess with me when I have one of my blades out. It usually means I'm ticked off, but I have almost cut pretty every person in the guild, including our best mage Gildarts. Lucy looked between us in confusion.

"Do you two have a death wish?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. Natsu and Happy started sweating profusely and shook their heads. I put my dagger away.

"Good. Now, shall we go?" I asked with a smile. The boys nodded.

"Alright! My second job!" Lucy said happily. Natsu grinned.

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

**Amyra:*collapses***

**Lucy: Amyra! Are you okay?!**

**Amyra: *nods* I'm fine. I'm just tired of school for the week.**

**Lucy: I see.**

**Mira: So...you were saying last chapter that you ship Nalu and a few others... Care to elaborate on that now?**

**Amyra: No...I'm too tired...**

**Erza: Finally stopped those two idiots!**

**(Natsu and Gray are currently tied and gagged)**

**Natsu and Gray: MMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Amyra: *smiles* See you next chapter!**


	4. Daybreak Job Infultrate! (Part 2)

**Amyra: YES! Another chapter done! Sorry to make you wait though...  
**

**Gray and Natsu: MMMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!**

**Amyra: You two are STILL tied up? Anyway, I wasn't able to update because I mostly didnt have a whole lot of motivation... And to the guest that reviewed last chapter; thank you for that nice compliment. *Smiles***

**Lucy: *Currently untying Natsu and Gray* That is VERY worrying...**

**Amyra: I know.**

**Natsu: FINALLY FREE! *Blows up into flames***

**Amyra: *Pulls out a sword from god knows where* Do you have a death wish, Natsu?**

**Natsu: *Freezes* N-no...**

**Amyra: Then don't blow up into flames in my room... unless you REALLY have a death wish.**

**Natsu: Aye!**

**Amyra: ****Puts the sword away***** Good. I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Erza: Amyra... are you a re-quip mage?**

**Amyra: No. Why?**

**Erza: Just wondering...**

**Amyra: *Shrugs* Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Alright! My second job!" Lucy said happily. Natsu grinned._

_"Alright! Let's go!"_

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Master?" Lucy asked in a mocking tone.

"I see the maid from hell…" Natsu groaned, motion sick, as usual. I grinned. As a dragon slayer, I also have a bit of motion sickness, but it isn't as bad as his, which I find hilarious. Mizuki was reading a book in the corner of the carriage.

"I'm the master here!" Happy yelled, fish in hand.

"Be quiet, cat!" Lucy said in annoyance. Still smiling I went back to my mini water sculpture, which is of my twin sister, Klara. I haven't seen my sister in eight years so it was a sculpture of her from eight years ago. Lucy looked over from her conversation with Natsu about why he wanted to form a team with her and saw the small sculpture.

"Hey Amyra… who is that?" she asked, pointing at the object. Natsu, Mizuki and Happy looked up. I blinked.

"Oh, This is my twin sister, Klara." I said with a small smile "I haven't seen her since we went our separate ways eight years ago." Lucy and Natsu flinched slightly.

"O-oh, sorry for prying, but why did you two separate?" Lucy asked I scratched the back of my head and looked away.

"Our parents died in an accident eight years ago and we decided to go our separate ways to train." I said with a sad smile. I had gone to finish my training with Mizuko, which I did finish, but she disappeared a year later.

"But you only joined the guild seven years ago…" Natsu said with a slightly confused look "Where did you go for a year?"

"I trained." I replied bluntly. "And if you recall, I beat you the first time you fought me in two moves." Natsu flinched. He then shot up, even though the carriage was still moving.

"Who said that?" he yelled, looking at all of us. I heard Mizuki snicker.

_'What did you do?'_ I asked with my eyelids half closed.

_'Nothing in particular…'_ she replied with a bright smile. I glared at her and sighed.

"What did you hear Natsu?" I asked tilting my head.

"Someone said I was an idiot!" he exclaimed. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. Suddenly the carriage stopped and we all jolted forward. I stood.

"Well, it looks like we're here. Shall we go?" I asked with a huge smile.

~ Time skip ~

"Man, I'm hungry…" a formerly motion sick Natsu said. I rolled my eyes.

"When aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Hmm… good point." He said, tilting his head in thought. I face palmed.

"Well you four go ahead and eat, I'll be with you in a bit." Lucy said waving and walking off.

"But it would be more fun for us to eat together…" Natsu muttered. I looked at him, he so likes her.

"Well, whatever. Lets go." I said, walking off to one of the cafés. Natsu and Happy soon ordered probably all the meat on the menu while I ordered a salad. The two boys were eating like there was no tomorrow while I just nibbled on my salad.

"Let's save the fatty parts for Lucy." Natsu said, his mouth full of meat.

"Yeah it looks like she likes the fatty parts." Happy agreed.

"Since when did I say I liked he fatty parts?" Lucy asked Natsu and Happy looked up.

"Lu…cy?" I looked up at the confusion in his voice. Or was it surprise? I turned around to see Lucy wearing a…maid outfit… what on earth…

"I look good in anything, after all." she said with a small smile. "Did you finish your meal, master?" I almost hit my head on the table. This woman…

"What should we do? We were just joking, but she took us seriously." Happy stage whispered to Natsu.

"we can't tell her it was a joke now, can we?" Natsu whispered back. I stood.

"We should probably get going." I said with a small sigh. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Shall we go?" she said with a slight blush.

~ Time skip #2 ~

"Please, destroy that book!" Our client, Kaby Melon pleaded. I nodded and quickly doused Natsu's head when it erupted into flames. He stood up abruptly, grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran out. I sighed and stood up.

"Sorry about him." I said with a slight bow, "he's like that a lot."

"No, it's fine." The man replied with a sad smile. I nodded.

"We will do our best to get rid of Daybreak.." I said with a smile.

"Thank you."

~ In front of Everlue's mansion ~

Lucy stood in front of the gates of the mansion with a nervous look. I was hiding behind the bushes with Natsu and Happy. Sure, I felt bad for leaving Lucy to fend for herself, but I was NOT about to get dressed in that crap of a maid outfit. I was nearly dragged out twice, once by Lucy and once by Natsu. I pulled out a knife and that was the end of that. Oh, how nice it is to scare Natsu, the almighty Salamander.

"I heard you were recruiting maids, so I came." Lucy called. "is anyone home?"

The bricks behind Lucy began to shift and a fairly large something flew out of the ground. I looked up to see a legit HUGE woman in a maid outfit and pink twin tails. The woman landed with a big thud. She put her meaty hands on her hips.

"A maid applicant?" she said, her voice strangely deep. Lucy jumped back a bit.

"Y-yes!" she said fearfully.

"Master, there is someone here who saw the advertisement and came to apply." The woman said in her still slightly creepy voice. I noticed that the woman smelled like a celestial spirit, which basically smells like burning sky. Seriously, how do you describe the smell of the stars? They're burning orbs of gas. Anyway, another shadow appeared, which happened to be the Duke Everlue guy.

"Did you call me?" he asked, holding one side of his mustache. He looked at Lucy.

"N-Nice to meet you." She said nervously as the dude stared at her.

"No thanks. Go home, ugly." He said with a bored look on his face. Lucy looked like she had been stabbed. She was hanging by her waist by the huge made.

"That's right. Go home, ugly." She said.

"Listen, only beautiful girls…" a bunch of fairly terrifying looking girls appeared behind him "…fit a great man like me!" I stared at him and blinked. He has interesting taste…it's kinda creepy. The girls started fawning over him and told Lucy to go home again.

"Wow… you're pretty useless." Natsu said with a disappointing look. Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"That's not it! That Everlue guy's taste is just too unique!" she said.

"Excuses." Happy said. Lucy then began bawling. I looked at her and then looked over at Mizuki, who was snickering.

"It's so humiliating!" Lucy cried, curling up into a ball.

"Alright! Since it came down to this, we'll use Plan T!" Natsu said, punching his fist to his palm.

"Plan T?" I asked, tilting my head.

"T stands for take them head on." Happy explained.

"What part of that is a plan?"

* * *

**Amyra: And there is chapter four.**

**Gray: SAVE ME!**

**Amyra: *Looks over to see Gray being chased by Juvia* Ha Ha Ha... good luck with that bro...**

**Gray: You suck!**

**Amyra: I know. That's what makes me, well, me.**

**Mira: Now about those pairings you ship...**

**Amyra: Oh yeah... I ship NaLu, as you know, Gruvia...**

**Juvia: YAY! Juvia will forever be with Gray-sama!**

**Gray: *Mutters* How could you...**

**Amyra: *Smiles* I will reveal another next time! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dear Kaby (Final Part)

**Amyra: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy. I'm back! Sorry, I had trouble writing this chapter, plus my laptop crashed and I have to use my mom's...  
**

**Gajeel: That's your excuse?**

**Amyra: Yep.**

**Levy: Oh, leave her alone Gajeel...**

**Lucy: Um... why is Gajeel here anyway...?**

**Gajeel: Gihi, because I can be.**

**Natsu: Hey! Don't forget about me! *Bursts into flames***

**Amyra: *Pulls out a sword* Natsu...**

**Natsu: EEK! *Runs away***

**Amyra: GET BACK HERE! * Runs after Natsu***

**Lucy: *sighs* Amyra don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_What part of that is a plan?!"_

* * *

One question… How the hell did I end up crouching on a roof with Natsu, one of the most obnoxious people in the guild? Anyway, we were on the roof of said Everlue mansion with Natsu melting a panel of glass on one of the expensive looking French glass doors. (Yeah, I know about doors. So?)

"Honestly, we decided that we would take them head on, so why are we sneaking in? We should just break through the gate." Natsu said, looking at Lucy, who had changed back into her other clothes. (And I will mention that I saw Natsu stick Lucy's maid outfit in his bag before we were flown up onto the roof. Don't tell him that I told you... Actually, tell him if you want. I don't care.)

"No! If we do something imprudent, the military will take action." Lucy said with her arms crossed. I nodded in agreement.

"What's up with you? Didn't you say you would never forgive him?" Natsu asked with a slightly confused look.

"Yeah, I won't forgive him. That's why, while you're burning the book, I'm going to hide his shoes or something!" Lucy replied with a creepy giggle. I looked at her and slowly began to back away.

"That's kind of petty, you know..." I muttered.

"Aye..." Happy said.

I looked around the storeroom that we had ended up in.

"Is this a storeroom?" Lucy asked, looking around. I looked over in her direction and smiled at Happy, who was behind her with a skull that he had found on his head like a helmet. He roared and apparently scared Lucy. I giggled slightly.

"Well then." I muttered as I walked out the door of the room. I looked over at Natsu.

"You guys coming?" I called. We then began looking all over the house, which was slightly disturbing, to say in the least. I sighed.

"Are we going to be searching every single room?" Natsu asked.

"Of course!" Lucy and I replied straight after.

"Wouldn't it be faster to just grab someone and ask where the book is?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!"

"We will accomplish our mission undetected. Just like ninjas. Cool, right?" Lucy said happily. Both Natsu and Happy looked slightly surprised.

"Ninja, huh?" Natsu said dreamily. I fell. These guys are too easily persuaded... I heard a slight rustle and turned to see the maids from earlier jumping toward us.

"We have intruders!" They yelled, brandishing their brooms. I watched with a blank look as Natsu dispatched all of them with one kick.

"We cannot afford to be discovered. ~De gozaru." He said, his scarf pulled up past his nose and his hands held up like a ninja's would.

"Aye.~De gozaru" Happy replied. I facepalmed. WAY too easily persuaded. I heard Mizuki snicker and out of the corner of my eye, and saw Lucy slightly fill with dread. I felt my lips curve up into a small smile.

"It seems your little comment backfired on you, huh?" I whispered to her. She nodded slightly and we walked up to the next door. I turned the doorknob, hoping not to find another Golden Everlue toilet and opened the door. Inside were bookshelves full of all different kinds of books. If my sister was here, she would be going crazy. That girl LOVES books. So does Levy, now that I think about it. Maybe I'll bring a couple back for her.

"Heeeeh, I never took the old fart to be a book collector." Lucy said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Agreed." I muttered as I walked up to one of the shelves and started rummaging. I was so caught up in what I was doing, I didn't notice that Self- Obsessed Everlue was there until I heard a door slam shut. I turned and saw Natsu fighting two guys. One had a long handled frying pan and the other was just huge. I recognized them as the Vanish Brothers, well known for hunting down fire mages.(And they were apart of the mercenary guild; Southern Wolves) I bit back a snicker and began to follow Lucy's scent, since I figured she had the book. All of a sudden, the mansion around me melted away and I was standing in a room that shimmered silverish gold. I heard a rustle of cloth and turned around to see a middle aged woman with floor-length silver hair and pale pink eyes. Her eyes seemed to have a slight tint of red to them. A pair of butterfly shaped, reddish silver wings glimmered in the light, flapping slightly to keep her afloat in the air.

"Who are you?" I asked, going into a battle stance. Her blood red lips curved into a conceited smile.

"My name is of no importance." she said with a wave of her hand. I narrowed my eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question." I snapped. She smirked.

"Feisty, are we?" she said, summoning a wave of darkness.

"That's enough, Crystala." a booming voice echoed throughout the room. The woman frowned.

"Alright. Until next time dear." she said with a smile and a wave. The room around me disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I blinked and looked around to see that the mansion had become very burnt since I was there last. What did he do this time? I shook my head and walked off to find Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Mizuki.

~Time Skip ~

I sat in silence as Lucy explained what had happened with the light show coming from the book. Natsu was then explaining what had happened with the scent of the house being different from the scent of the client. I felt something wet hit my hand. I looked and saw that a tear had fallen from my eye.

"_Worry not Amyra. You are never alone."_ A light yet strict voice called in my head. I lifted my head slightly. Who...?

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

**Amyra: *sighs with satisfaction with a very beat up Natsu behind her* Done... Oh, and Happy Halloween! I don't really do Halloween, so no extra story. Sorry.  
**

**Mira: And this time's Favorite Pairing of Amyra's is... *Pulls out an envelope***

**Amyra: Where did you get-**

**Mira: Gajeel and Levy!**

**Levy: WHAT?!**

**Gajeel: Gihi... Interesting...**

**Amyra: Um... yeah... until next time!**


End file.
